List of animals
The following is a list of the animal inhabitants of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Unlike the many mystical and mysterious creatures that reside in Gravity Falls, these animals are natural inhabitants of the area. __TOC__ Alligator Alligators first appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness." They are in a pond and part of Dipper Pines's quest to become a man. Bats Dipper is commanded to remove a bat in the kitchen of the Mystery Shack in "Dreamscaperers." Bears Bears first appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness." One flees with other wildlife from Chutzpar. The Multi-Bear is a magical bear that has multiple heads and is larger than regular bears. In "Bottomless Pit!," Manly Dan was wrestling one for Grunkle Stan so he could teach it to drive. Beavers Beavers first appear in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." They appear to be relatively carefree but can aggressively chew things and people such as Mabel, Dipper, and Soos as they were fleeing from the Gobblewonker. One of the beavers chews on a chainsaw, the sound of which is mistaken by Dipper for the Gobblewonker. Another group of beavers also appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness." Birds Many species of birds appear in the series. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," a finch appears outside the Mystery Shack. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," an owl, cardinal, and other birds flee from Chutzpar. In "Irrational Treasure," a bird that looks like a chickadee with an orange neck appears. Later in the episode, Quentin Trembley fights a bald eagle. Another miniature bald eagle appears in "Little Dipper" near the crystals. Pelicans A pelican '''appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." Mabel moves its bill to pretend to make it speak, in a makeshift ventriloquist act. Woodpeckers '''Woodpeckers are first seen in "Tourist Trapped" when one pecks at Dipper's hat. One appears inside Greasy's Diner in "Dipper vs. Manliness." Dipper's head is also pecked by a woodpecker in "Little Dipper." They can be heard in almost every episode. It used to be legal to marry woodpeckers in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Mermando also got pecked on the head by one when he tried to escape the pool. Chickens A chicken is seen pecking at Pacifica in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Two chickens are seen "entertaining" Old Man McGucket in "Bottomless Pit!." Chickadees A chickadee is briefly seen in "Irrational Treasure." Buffalo thumb|"Run away!" A herd of buffalo '''is seen stampeding towards the twins in "The Time Traveler's Pig." A taxidermied buffalo is seen in the museum in "Irrational Treasure." Deer '''Deer first appear in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" as Grunkle Stan is driving the twins to Lake Gravity Falls. They appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness," fleeing from Chutzpar. Miniature deer appear in "Little Dipper" near the height-altering crystals. A deer has its teeth removed and replaced by Bill Cipher in "Dreamscaperers." Fish Many fish live in Lake Gravity Falls. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Manly Dan catches a trout with his bare hands. Toby Determined takes a photo of a large sockeye salmon that a fisher catches in the lake. Gompers Gompers is a goat who lives in the Forest located near the Mystery Shack. Gompers usually finds his way inside the Shack and once ate all of the household's tin cans. Insects Many insects '''appear in Gravity Falls. In "Tourist Trapped," they are mentioned for biting Dipper and spelling out "BEWARB." In "Little Dipper," a butterfly and caterpillar appear, both become enlarged thanks to the height altering crystals. In "Dreamscaperers," a dragonfly is seen flying close to the ground as Bill is being summoned. Lobster A '''lobster '''is seen on Mabel's plate at her first date with Gideon. She smuggles it to the Mystery Shack and dumps it in a tub of water. Mountain Lions A '''mountain lion '''first appears in the episode "Little Dipper." It begins to attack Dipper. However, it is shrunken by the height altering crystals. Opossums '''Opossums first appear running along a rafter in the attic of the Mystery Shack in "Tourist Trapped." In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," one steals Dipper's lantern soon after Dipper, Mabel, and Soos reach the island. Another hangs from a tree as they explore the island. The Mystery Shack even sells a magazine called "Opossum Monthly." An opossum emerges from under the hood of one of Bud Gleeful's cars in "Little Dipper." The Mystery Shack's kitchen also has a stuffed opossum on one of it's tabletops. Rabbits Rabbits '''first appear in "Dipper vs. Manliness" when they watch Dipper do bench presses with a branch. Later, they flee with the other wildlife from the approaching Chutzpar. Rats '''Rats first appear in "Headhunters" when one steals Wax Larry King's ear. Squirrels Squirrels first appear in "Boss Mabel" when Mabel gave one a coffee break for some reason. Another appears at the beginning of "The Deep End." This one gets burned from the severe heat. Toads A toad is shown jumping in slow motion during the summoning of Bill Cipher in "Dreamscaperers." Wolves thumb A wolf first appears in "Boss Mabel," where it's seen howling. Wolves a mentiond in "The Deep End ," by Mermando . Another wolf is also seen in "Carpet Diem," where it chews on Dipper's leg. Gallery Category:Lists Category:Animals